The Beast Within
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Xander roadtrip lasted a little longer and he reached Portland. But all is not well, and what the hell is Wesen anyway? Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ok I admit it I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Grimm**

 **Hi all, I know that I have other stories that I should update but really I've just started watching Grimm. Great show but there is a shocking lack of fanfiction for it. And this idea poped into my head and wouldn't let go.**

 **I have finished my college course so I may have more time to write.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Xander kicked the stand out on his bike and stood up. As he stretched out the kinks that the long ride had caused in his back he reflected on what a good decision buying the bike had been. After his car gave out on him just outside of Oxnard he'd almost given up on the whole road trip thing but then he'd seen the bike sitting outside of the mechanics that the tow truck left his heap of junk. And after a few nights work at the fabulous ladies' club, which will never be spoken of again, he had enough money for the bike, some lessons and getting a licence. With enough left over for the road, plus a refence for whenever he needed some more. Which to his eternal shame he had used, something else that will never be spoken of again.

So here he was standing outside of the office of a small motel just inside of the city limits of Portland, Oregon. He was just hoping for a nice quiet couple of days before heading back of Sunnydale, it was almost time for Willow and Buffy to start college and even though he wasn't going to join them he was really starting to miss his girls. He'd never been outside of Sunnydale before and even though he was sure things were meant to be better off the Hellmouth he had to admit that some seriously weird things had been happening. Like, the last time he'd staked a vampire he's damn near ripped it's arm off and the look of fear on its face was just wrong unless it was directed towards a Slayer, and definitely not towards Xander. Not to mention that he was feeling really antsy all the time, like he really wanted to do something, but he had no idea what it was he wanted to do. It was, well, he wasn't sure what it was but he just hoped it wasn't something Hellmouthy.

Hanging his helmet on his bike handlebars he turned and pushed open the door to the office. Inside it looked like any other motel office that he'd seen over the summer. The guy sitting at the desk was a nondescript, forty something with thinning blond hair and seemingly permanent fearful air about him.

'Welcome to Portland Pines, how can I help?' Xander gave the best smile he could at that moment, but as he'd been ridding most of the day he wasn't sure it was a very good one.

'Hi, just looking for a room for a couple of nights.'

'We have a single, if that's ok.' The man said, eyeing Xander warily.

'Sure, that's fine.'

'Ok, room sixteen,' the man said as he turned to collect a key from behind him. 'it'll be twenty now and settle up when you leave.' He pushed a book towards Xander indicating that he needed to sign in.

Xander pulled out his wallet to get the twenty, it was a little steep but he just wanted to sleep. Handing over the money Xander caught the whiff of something, it was strong, overbearing and kind of reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything for a few hours. He bent down to sign in and took a sniff of the air as he did so. Not noticing the slight panic that flited over the other man's face. Handing back the pen Xander smiled.

'Hey, you might want to clean more in here, something really stinks.' As he finished speaking he turned away and never saw the man face shift into mouse-like features, he did hear the faint squeak that came with it, but didn't think much of it. When he reached the door, he turned back but by then the man's face was back to normal.

'Do you know anywhere to eat, I'm really hungry suddenly.' He smiled again trying to reassure the guy he really did look like he was going to pass out from fear, strangely the smile just seemed to make things worse. Xander raised his hands.

'Hey, buddy, it's ok I'm just looking for a burger that all.' At Xander's words that man seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

'Th…there's a diner, j..just down there.' The man said pointing outside.

Stepping outside, Xander looked up at the nights sky, maybe the guy thought he was a vamp or something. Shrugging Xander set out to find the diner, somewhere there was a double cheese burger waiting for him. Never noticing the click as the office door was looked behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, let me know.**

 **I was going to write more but I need to dicide when in Grimm it will be I've only got mid session two so far.**

 **SSG**


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast Within

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Still don't own any of this.**

* * *

Xander jerked up right in the motel bed. He stayed sitting there, as he waited for his heart to stop trying to escape his chest. Once it had, he wiped a hand down his face to try and wake up more. That had been one weird dream and he was covered in sweat and more disturbingly, considering what he'd been dreaming about, something else. He felt himself flush with embarrassment, that was never a good thing to wake up too, even if he was thankfully alone. He needed to clean up.

After he dragged himself into the shower he found his mind wondering back to the dream that had woken him. he'd been running through a forest, it was dark but he could see fine and he felt exhilarated, free in a way he'd never felt before. He'd been chasing something, which was novel in its self as he's usually the one been chased, in his experience. There was something just up ahead that he wanted, that he needed. He just had to get it. Suddenly it was there and he was ripping into it with claws that he didn't know he had and he sunk his teeth into his prey's neck and ripped it out. He leant back and with his prey's blood running down his chin he threw his head back and howled his success in the hunt. When he looked back down he saw what his prey was, laying there, neck and chest ripped open was young woman. But all he felt was hunger, then he'd woken. Leaning his forehead against the tiles he closed his eyes and let the water running down his back as if it would wash all the memories away. It was just a nightmare, about the hyena, he'd had lots of those before. He let out a sigh, but none of them had been that realistic or erotic. At this thought he glanced down at little Xander, which had begun to take an interest in proceedings.

'There's something wrong with you,' he told it. At that moment, his stomach reminded him that it time for breakfast. Maybe he could get the diner to make him something on the rare side.

* * *

Exotic teas and spices, it was emblazoned on the glass of the door. Xander had too much excess energy that morning and just needed to walk it off. That was how he'd ended up on this road in front of a tea and spice shop that also advertised remedies, odd, he was also completely lost. So, maybe he could find something for Giles, after all he's British and the British like tea, plus then he could ask for directions. With a plan, he pushed open the door, and a little bell above the door rang to announce his presence.

'I'll be right with you,' a woman's voice called out from a room to his left. Moving further into the shop he looked at the nearest shelf. There were lots of bottles filled with, he peered at the nearest label, huh, German. What kind off shop labels things in German, well outside of Germany anyway. Looking round it kind of reminded him of the shop Willow had dragged him to, The Magic Box. Except, somehow this place looked more genuine. What were the chances that, out of all the shops in Portland, he seemed to have walked into a magic shop? Now, the thing about remedies made more sense.

'Hi, how can I help,' the voice from before said from somewhere behind him. Xander jumped and turned around so fast he knocked something off the shelf but before it could hit the ground his hand snapped out and caught it. Placing it back on the shelf he glanced at the women, who was staring at him with mixture of wariness as well as being impressed. 'good reflexes,' she commented.

'Er, yeah, sorry about that,' he said. He had no idea how he did that it just happened, seemed natural. 'Tea! That what I'm here for. There's a friend back home, well more like a mentor really, but he's British and he likes tea and I saw your shop and thought like that's what Giles would like so I'm here.' She just nodded along to all that.

'Wow, ok, you just said that in one breath, didn't you?'

'Yeah, sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous,' Xander said with a grin.

'Well don't worry about it, let's just see about finding your friend some tea,' she said leading him over to where the teas were stacked. 'Do you know what he likes?' Xander followed her, but could help feeling that it was getting very warm all of a sudden.

'Not really, all I know is that he complains about the state of tea over here.' He shifted, suddenly his skin didn't feel right on him anymore, like it was trying to crawl right off him. 'Is it me or is it hot in here?'

'Hey, are you ok?' she asked and reached out for his shoulder. Abruptly, Xander felt his head jerk to the side and the feeling of wrongness disappeared. As it happened he'd been looking down at his hands, hands that were now covered in fur, brown spotted fur and sporting vicious looking claws. He blinked not quite able to take in what he was looking at. There was a sharp intake of breath and the sound of rapidly backing away footsteps. Xander looked up to see the women several feet away, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. When their eyes met her features shifted to look more like a fox, with a short snout, red and white fur and elongated ears, and she was snarling at him.

At that sight, a growling snarl escaped him and the shock of it was enough to make him shake himself and he suddenly didn't feel so comfortable being there. A quick glance told him that the fur was gone, but the woman still looked like a fox when his looked back and she didn't seem so happy with him. He backed up.

'Erm, I think that I er…' not knowing what to say, Xander simply spun and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Rosalee shock off her woge and stared at the door where the kid ran. She frowned something wasn't right about the whole thing, the way the kid stared at his hands like he'd never seen them in woge and the fact he looked terrified when he'd saw her woge. Yes, it was very weird, it was almost like it had been his first woge. She didn't get any further into that line of thought as that was when Monroe burst through the connecting doors in full woge, scenting the air and looking round the room. When he didn't see anything his woge melted of him and he rapidly walk over to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Looking her over.

'I'm fine, just taken by surprise.'

'What was that? I've never smelt anything like it.'

'I…' Rosalee finally looked up into Monroe concerned eyes, it was so nice to have someone so protective of her. 'I have no idea.' Monroe looked back at the door then back to her.

'Do you think we should…'

'Call Nick?' she finished for him. 'Definitely' An unknown canid Weson running around Portland was definitely something Nike should know about.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**

 **SSG**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Within

Chapter 3

 **Still don't own any of it.**

 **Just to say that we have fully landed in AU territory now.**

* * *

Nick stepped into the Spice shop, when Monroe called and asked him to come over it hadn't sounded too urgent. But it was always Wesen related when he did so Nick had made sure he got over in good time. He immediately knew that something was up because as soon as he stepped inside Monroe had moved to turn the sign on the door to closed. That was only done if there was something serious to talk about.

'What's going on?' he asked. Monroe and Rosalee glanced at each other and Monroe gestured that Rosalee should speak.

'I had someone in earlier. He was nice, asked about tea. I thought he was sick, but then he woged.' Rosalee said, she looked a little disturbed as she recounted it.

'Okay.' Nick said. That wasn't that surprising really, a lot of Wesen come in here looking for medication that wasn't available in the normal health care system. 'What kind of Wesen was he?'

'Well, that's the thing, man, we don't know,' Monroe said. 'I never saw him, but let me tell you that's not a scent I would have forgotten.'

'That bad huh,' Nick said amusement colouring his voice.

'Nah, just unique. But that's not the strangest thing about it,' Monroe said glancing at Rosalee.

'When woged he just stared at his hands as if he'd never seen them before.' Rosalee said. 'and when he saw me woged he looked terrified and just ran.' She took a deep breath. 'I think that it was his first time.' Monroe stared at her.

'You didn't tell me that.' he said, before pacing the store. 'This is not good.'

'What am I missing here?' Nick asked. Monroe stopped and looked at him, before sighing.

'I keep forgetting that you don't know these things.' He muttered, and Nick tried not to take offence. 'Okay, usually we first woge when we're children early teens at the latest.' Rosalee nodded.

'I was thirteen, and that's pretty late,' she said. 'This guy he must have been eighteen, nineteen.' Nick blinked at that, it was quite a difference.

'So, this is bad.'

'Hell, yeah!' Monroe exclaimed. 'I mean it's bad enough at that age without dealing with that as well.' Rosalee put a calming hand on his arm.

'What we need to do is find him and figure out what is going on.'

'Could it be a spell?' Nick suggested. 'Maybe he's forgotten he's Wesen, like what happened to Julie…' Nick stopped, he's face clouded over with bad memories. Rosalee moved closer to him.

'Oh, Nick…' she said as Nick visibly shock off the memories.

'Whether he needs help or not I'm going to have to find him, and for that I need to know what I'm looking for.' Nick said, and Rosalee gave him a searching look before going back to the counter to collect something.

'Are you ok, man?' Monroe asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Nick said dismissively. Rosalee came back and handed him a piece of paper.

'I drew what I could remember,' she said. Nick glanced down at the drawing and then back up at her. A small smile tugging at his lips.

'Really?' Rosalee scowled at him and snatched back the drawing.

'Not all of us are artists, Mister All-Grimms-can-draw.' This caused a snort of laughter form Monroe, and she turned her scowl on him. Monroe raised his hands in surrender.

'Okay,' Nick said taking the drawing back and turning it over. 'Tell you what, you describe I'll drew.' Rosalee's expression softened.

'Fine.'

Sometime later they all looked down at the finished drawing.

'This is what you saw?' Monroe asked.

'Looks like it,' Rosalee confirmed. Nick turned his head.

'It sort of looks like a…'

'Don't even go there,' Monroe warned him. Rosalee gave them both amused looks.

'Have you seen anything like it in your books,' she asked. Nick frowned as he looked at the picture, before shaking his head.

'Not that I remember, but I'll have look,' he said picking it up and turning to go. Rosalee gave Monroe a significant look and nodded in Nicks direction. Monroe gave her a puzzled look and she narrowed her eyes at him. Monroe sighed.

'Hey, Nick!' he called out just before Nick opened the door, he looked back. 'I was thinking, maybe you could bring the books to my place, then you know, we could look together,' when Nick looked unconvinced Rosalee jumped in.

'I'm the only one that's see him, I could…' she looked at Monroe silently asking for help.

'Erm, yeah, she might see something that you might miss, you know because you haven't seen him.' By the end of it he sounded less certain of himself.

'We could get take out.' Rosalee said brightly. 'Make an evening out of it.'

Nick looked at their hopeful faces, he knew what this was about and he had to admit to himself that he had been distant with them ever since Juliette died. It had been right after they'd tried to cure her and Renard of their obsession with each other. They never even found out if that had worked as Juliette's car had been hit by a drunk driver, that had jumped a red light, on the way home from the Spice shop. The doctors said she'd died instantly. Nick had even snapped at Bud and Monroe after a few weeks of constant enquiries after his wellbeing. The look of hurt on Bud's face had finally brought Nick out of his wallowing but things had never been the same. But the look of hope and concern on Monroe's and Rosalee's face made him sigh. Maybe it was time to get back to some kind of normal and friends were the best way to do it.

'Fine,' he said but pointed at Monroe. 'But your buying.' The look of relief on both their faces told him that it was the right thing to do.

'Absolutely, man, this is going to be so much fun,' Monroe said with the enthusiasm of a puppy, not that Nick would say anything, he'd had to train himself out of dog and wolf jokes long ago. Monroe caught the look Rosalee was giving him. 'But not too much, as this serious, right.' Nick could help but smile as he walked out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **Xander will be back next chapter.**

 **I'm not fully happy with Rosalee in this chapter, her voice isn't quite right. But Monroe is such fun to write!**

 **SSG**


	4. Chapter 4

The Beast Within

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Hi everyone, still don't own any of this, but it's fun to play with!**

 **I know it's been almost 2 weeks since the last chapter, but, hey, it's also more then twice the word count so hopefully that makes up for it.**

* * *

Nick closed the last of the Grimm books with a sigh, nothing in that one, he looked up to see the others watching him. Monroe and Rosalee were on the sofa, Rosalee had her head rested on Monroe's shoulder as she looked at him and Hank was sitting opposite him with his crutches resting by the side of the chair. Off to the side there was a table laden with old take away boxes and bottles. Nick might not be a neat freak but there was no way he'd let bottles of beer and wine glasses near these books. It wasn't like they could be replaced if there were any accidents. He shook his head at their silent questions.

'Well that was a big load of nothing,' Hank commented. Nick shrugged.

'I guess my ancestors never met this Wesen.' It wasn't the first time that he'd encountered a Wesen that wasn't in his books. Mauzhertz were a good example.

'Well that makes sense, man, there are a lot of different Wesen out there, I mean it's almost impossible to know them all.'

'Doesn't help us though,' Rosalee said.

'Maybe we should ask the Captain about it,' Nick said. Roselee sat up at the suggestion.

'You want to ask Renard?' Monroe asked his doubt in the suggestion clear in his voice.

'Can he really be trusted?' Rosalee asked.

'Yeah, I mean he's not exactly been trustworthy of late.' Hank said.

Nick could see where they were coming from and usually he would agree. He had got Aunt Marie killed. But he didn't help with Juliette and he did give him back the key and wasn't on good terms with the Royals. There was no doubt that Renard was only in it to help himself and wasn't in the slightest bit reliable but they didn't have much choice at the moment as he was their best option for information.

'I know, but he's a Prince and a Zauberbiest, it's likely he'd know something.' There was a pause as everyone thought this over.

'Ok, fine, but just for the record I'm against this.' Monroe said. Hank nodded.

'I have to agree with Monroe on this one, but if you think it's the only way, I'm gonna be there with you.'

'Thanks,' Nick glanced at one of the many clocks that filled the walls of Monroe's house, it was gone eleven. 'But it's going to be tomorrow. It's getting late.' He moved to collect the books.

'Leave them,' Rosalee said a bit too quickly. Everyone looked at her. 'It's late and Monroe can take them back to the trailer tomorrow.'

'I can?' Monroe said and faltered as Rosalee gave him a significate look. 'Of course, I can, no problem.' Nick held up his hands, as Hank just watched amused by it all.

'Okay, thanks.' Nick said standing,

'You know, I have a spare room so you don't have to…. go home.' Monroe finished with a wince.

Nick knew what this was about, it wasn't like he didn't appreciate it and he had to admit that he'd needed tonight. It was much better than sitting in the trailer on his own, much faster as well. But really could they just try to be more subtle about it. He was saved from Wesen mothering by Hank, who stood and grabbed for his crutches.

'I hate to brake this up but Nick's my ride and I have a date with a warm bed.' At this both Monroe and Rosalee stood up together.

'Of course, man, don't know what I was thinking. You totally should go home.' Rosalee nodded her agreement. Nick and Hank share an amused look before heading for the door.

'You'll let us know what Renard says?' Rosalee asked.

'Yeah,'

Hank managed to wait until they got outside and the door closed before he broke out in chuckles.

'You know, they're just trying to help.' Hank said as they walked down the path.

'I just wish they weren't so…' Nick stop unsure what to say.

'I hear you, but at least you know they care.' Nick just gave him a look that made Hank shake his head in amusement. They carried on walking until they got to Nick's truck. At which point Hank turned to face him.

'Hey, do you think it's a Wesen thing.'

'God, I hope not,' Nick said with dread, 'Seeing as I now have more Wesen friends than human ones.'

'Just the curse of being a Grimm I guess.' Hank said, totally straight faced, as he pulled open the truck door.

'Thanks, really.' Nick deadpanned, which made Hank grin.

'Anytime.'

* * *

Waking up in the woods was not something that Xander ever expected to do, but that was exactly what happened the next morning. He blinked as he stared up at the canopy of leaves. His brain trying to process the fact that he'd spent the night sleeping rough in the woods rather than in a comfortable bed back at the motel. It didn't help that he felt so energised and well rested. Or that the itch, in the back of his mind, that he'd felt since he left Sunnydale was gone.

With a groan, he rolled over, only to come face to face with the remains of a rabbit. With a yelp, he jumped up and away from the bloody mess of ex-rabbit. It was then that he noticed the blood on his hands and clothes and when he licked his lips he could taste it there as well. Oh god, he'd eaten a rabbit. His mind instantly flashed back eating Herbert with his pack, back when he was possessed by the hyena. The hyena! Oh god, was he having a relapse? Is that even possible?

He tried to think back to what happened the night before. After he'd left the spice and tea shop and the scary fox lady he'd ran. After a while he found the entrance to a park and running through the trees had felt so right, so freeing. He didn't want to stop and after that he wasn't sure if it was a memory or a recap of the dream he had the other night. He glanced at the corpse, ok maybe it was real and he guessed he should be glad it was only a rabbit. He groaned, this was something he should talk to Giles about. But first he needed to get back to the motel. The tangy scent of blood filled his nose and reminded him that he'd need to clean up before venturing out of the park. It would have made for a quick way to see the inside of a police station otherwise. He needed to find a pond or stream or some source of water to wash the blood off.

He'd always had a good sense of smell, something he quickly learnt to hide once he'd found out that it was not normal to be able to find someone by their scent only. It was a good thing that Buffy never asked him how he'd found her in tunnels the first day they'd met. It would have made for an awkward conversation. He took a deep sniff of the air and paused, that was odd, it was the first time he'd actively scented the air since he'd left Sunnydale and everything seemed clearer, as if his nose had been unblocked after a heavy cold. He mentally shrugged that was something to think about later, but first water. He sniffed again, mentally filtering out the blood and searched for any hint of water. He turned around several times before heading off in the most likely direction.

Several hours later, Xander stumbled into his room, after he'd found a stream to wash off the worst of the blood he'd found his way out of the park and hailed a cab. It turned out that he was on the other side of the city, how that could have happened he had no idea, it didn't seem that he'd ran that far the night before.

The shower got rid of the last of the blood and bits of the forest that he'd been unable to get off in the stream and he stared into the mirror at plain old Xander, with plain old chocolate eyes. But as he stared his mind flashed back to the rabbit and the taste of it warm blood and the sounds of excited yips as the pack devoured Herbert. He felt something similar to a surge of adrenaline and jerked back as his eyes glowed red.

'What the hell!' The red vanished but he felt and saw skin on his face ripple as if there was something underneath trying to get out. He shook his head and stumbled back as his features changed and fur rippled out where no fur should be. It only lasted a second before it all faded away again, leaving Xander to question whether it had happened at all. What the hell was happening to him. Without losing eye contact with himself he slowly moved closer to the mirror until he was almost nose to nose with himself. Had that really just happened? The fur, from what he'd seen in the few seconds did sort of look like what he remembered on his arms at the shop. If it really is happening, maybe he could make it happen. He glared at his reflection, change he thought to himself. But that didn't anything,

'Change you bastard,' he told himself out loud. But all that did was make him feel ridicules. But maybe if he… He took a deep breath and concentrated on how it felt when he changed before and he felt it flow though him. He changed and this time it stayed. Xander stared, taking in all the details, the eyes, teeth and fur. He glanced and saw the fur on his arms and hands, along with vicious looking claws, which left no doubt as to their purpose. What the hell happened to him, was this something to do with the hyena? But that was over two years ago, surely it would have happened before now if that was the case. Could he have caught some sort of lycanthropy without noticing? One that didn't need the full moon? No, that didn't sound right. It didn't feel wrong to be like this, it didn't feel forced or evil, it felt just as natural as being human. No that wasn't true either, he felt powerful, like he could take on the world and rip it's throat out. The shock of that thought was enough to make him shake himself back into human. Ok, he really needed to talk to Giles now. He continued to stare into the mirror for a few more seconds before turning away.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly found Giles's number as he walked back into the main room and sat on the bed. Pressing down, he waited for Giles to answer, it didn't take long.

'Rupert Giles.'

'Hey Giles.'

'Xander. How have you been?'

'Erm, fine I guess. But I have a few questions.'

'I shall endeavour to answer them.' Xander paused suddenly not so sure that this had been a good idea, but he couldn't back off now. He had to say something.

'They're of a watchery kind.' There was a sigh.

'Xander, have you been fighting demons?' Giles asked and Xander winced at the disapproval tone. 'Have I not installed in you the danger of doing so alone?'

'What? No, there has been no fighting of demons, well except for that one vamp, but I handled that and I'm fine. So, no violence,' Well, except for the poor rabbit he thought to himself. 'Just saw something that I didn't recognise and though you might know something about it.'

'Alright, what did you what to know?'

'Erm, is it possible for demons to hid their demoniness? I don't mean vamps, I mean like demony demons.' He was sure that he heard Giles mutter something about the butchering of the English language. Xander grinned, he could almost see Giles polishing his glasses. Giles cleared his throat.

'It is possible, but usually it's a hybrid between a human and a demon.'

'How would that even happen?' Xander burst out. Just the idea of a human and a demon going at it was not something he ever wanted to think about.

'Ah, well, usually it's not consensual.'

'Oh, yuck.' Although, if that was the case it would explain why his father never seemed to care about him.

'Yes, quite,' Giles agreed, 'What was it that you saw?'

'Erm, fox lady. I mean one minute she was a normal woman, quite pretty, really. Then the next she sorta looked like a fox, with fur, ears and everything. Are there any demons that can do that?'

'Hmm, yes, maybe. There are demons that look like animals, but they are mostly in Japan and nearby countries and they can't change between human and demon. I shall research this.'

'Giles, there's one more thing.' Giles just hmmed at him, clearly already moving into research mode. 'Is it possible for the hyena to come back or maybe to have left something behind?'

'No, it was exocised. Why is there something the matter with you?' Suddenly Xander had the feeling that he shouldn't be talking to Giles about this that it could be dangerous. What if he did turn out to be a demon and Giles contacted the council and they tried to kill him like they did to Faith.

'No, not really just enhanced senses, I'm sure it's nothing.'

'Alright, if you're sure,' Giles said, but Xander could hear the doubt in his voice. 'You should call Buffy and Willow, I'm sure they would love to hear from you.'

'Yeah, I'll do that. Talk to you later.' Xander said before cancelling the call. He stared down at the phone. He'd never felt so unsure about talking to Giles about the supernatural before, but somehow it didn't seem as though it was something that he should talk to Giles about, like something bad would happen if he did. Just like not talking about his better than normal sense of smell.

Suddenly something came back to him, when he'd first realised that his sense of smell was better than other peoples, he'd asked his father about it, during one of his more sober moments. His father had told him that he must not talk to anyone outside of the family about it as it could put all of them in danger. He never found out any more, or what the danger was. But it stuck in his mind because it was the first time that he could remember that his father showed any care for him. Which meant that there was someone he could talk to about this but whether it would make any difference he wasn't sure.

He stared down at the phone, his thumb hovering over the word home. He took a deep breath it was best to get this over with. The worst that could happen is that they wouldn't answer or he'd get yelled at for interrupting their drinking time. He pressed down and waited for the phone to connect. It rang for a long time but just before he lost his nerve and hung up, it was answered.

'Hello,' it was his mother's voice.

'Mum.' There was a crash over the line as if someone had dropped something. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, yes I'm fine.' His mother said, Xander frowned something was off about her. 'How's your trip going?'

'Mum,' Xander said, as it clicked with him what was off. 'Are you sober?' there was a short pause.

'Yes, sweetheart, I stopped drinking when you left. I knew you'd call and I couldn't be drunk for this.' Xander struggled to get his head around this, the conversation was not going the way he'd imaged it. Not that he'd thought it would get this far anyway.

'Err, what?' was the most sensical thing that Xander could come up with in response.

'Xander, has something happened, is that why you're calling?' her voice managed to sound both resigned and hopeful at the same time.

'Erm, maybe.' There was a sigh over the line.

'It has, hasn't it. You woged didn't you?'

'Woged?' Totally thrown by the fact that his mother was not only sober but seemed to know why he'd rung, he couldn't seem to get more than one word out. Xander shock his head to clear it. 'What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong with me?'

'Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry but there's nothing wrong with you, you're Wesen, just like your father and I.' A spike of fear shot down his spine, was she telling him that he's a demon?

'Wesen? What the hell is a Wesen? Is it some kind of demon? Oh god are we demons?'

'Alexander LeVelle Harris!' his mother snapped. The use of his full name got his attention and snapped him out of of his rising panic. 'We are not demons, I don't know where you got that idea from? Must be that Summers girl.'

'Hey, don't pin Buffy for this, if I don't know then it's your fault not hers,' There was an even longer silence in which Xander was tempted to hang up, how dare she try and blame Buffy for anything, but couldn't, he needed to know the answers that his mother could give him.

'You're right we should have told you,' she said after a while. 'Well, you see, some people have another side to them, an animal side,' she said, and Xander frowned that didn't explain anything. Her voice turned very serious when she continued 'Xander, tell me, what do you look like when you woge, err, change?'

'Erm, like a demented werewolf I guess, is that normal?'

'For you. But this is important what colour are your eyes?' The hopeful and urgent tone of her voice made Xander pause enough that he didn't just say something sarcastic and answered without thinking.

'Red, I think.'

'Oh, thank god, you take after Tony.' Xander blinked, there had never been a time his life that he wanted to be anything like his father.

'And this is good thing?'

'You have no idea how much of a good thing it is.'

'Huh, ok, I guess.'

'Xander, where are you?' Xander was thrown by the sudden change it topic.

'Erm, Portland, Oregon.'

'Perfect, listen, I can't tell you everything that you need to know over the phone, but there is someone in Portland that can, if he hasn't moved. His name's Monroe. He's Tony's cousin, he can explain everything.'

'And he's…?'

'Wesen? Yes, a Blutbad like your father,' she said, he could almost hear the smile in her voice as she said it. 'Have you got a pen?'

'I'll get one,' Xander scrabbled to find some pen and paper. To tell the truth he was glad that there was someone he could go to about this, even if it was someone he'd never heard off before. He scrambled up to find one. Finally finding a pad and pen on one of the bed side tables. 'Shot,' he said and carefully copied down the address that she rattled off. He was really going to have to speak to this Monroe and soon.

'Xander, I'm really sorry we never told you about any of this. But we had to live on the Hellmouth. It hides what we are and it was necessary to protect you. Just know that we have always loved you.' He was so thrown but the fact that his parents knew about the Hellmouth that he couldn't respond and he lost his chance when the line went dead. Xander was left staring down at the phone again, that definitely wasn't what he'd expected.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Ok, challenge time: If anyone can guess what is going on with Xander. I'll post a sneak peek into a future storyline of this series and yes I am planning sequels. Hint, all the clues are now in place and bare in mind things are not always simple. Some people have got close but they just aren't quite there yet. There is one more chapter before the big reavel so you have until then. Enjoy.**

 **Please remember to review.**

 **SSG**


	5. AN and Sneak peak

The Beast Within

 **Important! Please read this A/N:**

First off, sorry this isn't really a chapter, more of a scene set well into the future of the story that I wrote ages ago.

I'm posting it as it's clear that is story is never going to be finished.

If anyone wants to take it over let me know and I'd be happy to share my thoughts as to where it was going.

* * *

They were trapped, the little room with the warehouse was surrounded. At least it had been until a few moments ago when the whole warehouse had been filled with an odd crackling laughter and the screams of the people that had been attacking them.

'I've got this,' Nick said as he approached the door. 'Bolt the door behind me,' he said as he left the room.

There wasn't anyone around as Nick carefully walked away from the room, gun raised just in case. He passed a body that had had his throat ripped out. Something that Nick had to admit that he'd far too often in the last few years. He looked up to see a man that was still alive but he was too busy clutching at the pipe that was impaled in his gut to be any kind of threat.

Suddenly, he was attacked and before he knew it he was on his back staring up at the guy that was going to end his life. But that staring at the abyss only lasted a second as the man was in turn tackled. Followed by the screams and messy sounds of someone being viciously mauled. Nick scrambled to his feet half expecting to see Monroe attacking the guy. But as the figure stood up it was clear that it was not Monroe. The ears that stood high on the sides of his head and the fur that covered his head and shoulders were a big give away. When he started to turn Nick could see that he had a pronounced muzzle. Once the guy was facing him, Nick had to admit there was something familiar about the woge.

The man looked him in the eye, but instead of the fear that Nick associated with Wesen when they saw what he was there was just surprised recognition that turned to fascination. The man's woge melted away to be replaced by a young man with blond hair.

'You're the Grimm, Nick, right?' he said, without any trace of fear. No matter how annoying it was to face that fear that greeted him every time he met a new Wesen, it was slightly unnerving when he didn't see it. The only time a Wesen hadn't shown fear, was when they attacked him. The only time that hadn't been the case, was when he'd first met Xander. But that just added to his confusion as this guy obviously knew what a Grimm was, but didn't seem to care, or seemed like he was going to attack. He just stood there relaxed and non-threatening, if you ignored the blood that covered his face and clothes.

Nick didn't get the time to respond before he heard the others burst out of the room. A quick glance let Nick know that they were pointing their guns at the blond man.

'Wait, he saved my life,' Nick told them. The man grinned and gave a slight mocking bow.

'You're welcome.'

'Who the hell are you?' Hank demanded.

'The name's Tor,' The man said still grinning. He turned his head slightly and woged letting loose with a crackling whopping laughing call, which was echoed from at least three different directions within the warehouse. Before returning to human and shouting. 'Hey Xand, found them.'

'You're an Abartige Aasfresser.' Renard stated. The newly named Tor fixed him with a stare, he sniffed the air and grimaced.

'And you're a Zauberbiest, I'd recognise that stink anywhere.' Renard looked mildly offended by this, but was cut off saying anything by a snort of amusement from Monroe. Who raised his hands in surrender when they all looked at him.

'Hey, just because you can't smell it,' he said in his defence. 'I'm just saying, I understand your pain,' he said to Tor, who grinned at him.

'If you're finished bonding over your noses, perhaps you could tell us what you're doing here.' Sean said.

'Other than saving all your arses, not much,' he looked over at Wu, who was staring at him. 'What?'

'You have blood all over you.' Wu deadpanned. Tor wiped his face, he stared at the blood on his fingers.

'Huh,' he said and licked it off. 'Thanks.'

'That's just gross,' Hank said.

'Don't knock till you've tried it.' Tor said with a wink.

'Ok, just stop,' Nick said, Tor was just getting on his nerves. But, he'd shouted for Xand, could he mean Xander? 'You know Xander?'

'Yeah,' Tor replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'He's pack leader.'

* * *

Please let me know what you think.

SSG


End file.
